Kuroko no basket - kiseki x tora x kage
by zeues0817
Summary: I do not own any of the characters, neither the anime. This fanfic contains spoilers from the manga, I would suggest you stop reading this but if you're okay with spoilers, go right ahead and enjoy! And of course, this is gonna be another yaoi fanfic. This is my first Kuroko no Basket DJ. Hehehe.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles) x Kagami/Kuroko

Chapter 1: Invitation

It has been a week since the Winter Cup has ended. The games that took place are still etched in the memories of those that watched. The games between the Generation of Miracles and the one game that is imprinted in their mind is the game between Seirin versus Rakuzan. A game between Kiseki no Sedai's Maboroshi no Sixth Man, Kuroko Tesuya and his light, Kagami Taiga versus the former Kiseki no Sedai Taichou, Akashi Seijuro. To all members of the Generation of Miracles this is a game where they are all interested in. Not because both players are from their group but because, it's a battle between Tetsu and Akashi. Known to all of them, it was Akashi that discovered Kuroko's abilities and therefore became the Phantom Six Man.

People are in awe, surprised and shocked by the news. It immediately spread across the nation, the defeat of a nationally strong team, Rakuzan, against a newly built school who only has 2 years worth of basketball history. Who would've imagined that the favored champions would lose against a not so well known school?! No one did. Well too bad since, Seirin High school won their first ever Championship year.

Interviews, photographs here and there, Seirin High School has never received such publicity in their few years since established all thanks to the members of the basketball club.

After a week's off, they all meet back up at the school's gymnasium for their regular practice after classes. Now garnering the attention of mostly everyone, the basketball team doesn't seem to be too much affected by it, or so they thought.

BAM!

The sound of the dunk Kagami just did right after Kuroko passed the ball in midair. Another alley-oop! And just as everyone is starting to gather round and pick up the pace, the heard Kagami yelling. "Arrrgh! This is so freaking annoying!"

"What's the problem Kagami?" Tsuchida asked.

"Urgh! Aren't you all bothered by that?! I can't get into practice?" Kagami answered whilst pointing to the people peeking at the doors and the paparazzi looking down from the gym's second floor balcony.

They all looked back and sighed. "Well, I guess we can't seem to get into the mood if we're getting those kinds of stares." Izuki added pertaining to the passionate stares of the students and other onlookers.

"We can't just tell them to go. The principal authorize the press to go in and get interviews and take pictures." Hyuuga said sighing as she looks at Kagami.

Irritated as he is, he heard Kuroko spoke behind him that caused him to jump forward, "Well, you'll soon get used to it. It will die down soon enough. I'm sure Rakuzan is also being pestered at the moment."

"What do you mean? Is what Mitobe is trying to ask?" Koga added.

Now, all eyes looking at Kuroko curious as to what made him think that the press would pester Rakuzan for interviews and all.

"I think it's because of Akashi, isn't it?" Riko answered.

"Hai! This would be the first time Akashi-kun lost in something. Akashi-kun's father is a known figure politically and never tolerates weakness, which is to why Akashi-kun never loose. Now after the Winter Cup, I'm actually worried of what's going to happen to Akashi-kun." Kuroko added as he looks in a distant space whilst all members of the basketball club stares at him.

"Sigh! Anyways since I don't think we can get some things done today, let's go get some break. Once you've finished go do some stretching up then we're leaving." Riko said as she looks up to her team and gave them instructions.

Everyone moved back near the stage as they started to pick up their things, get their towels, drink, sit and relax. Kagami checked out his phone just for the heck of it as he gulps down the water from his tumbler. He saw 3 miss calls and 5 text messages. He opens the call registry and all of them are from 3 different mobile numbers. Puzzled as he is, he opened and checked out the messages. 3 came from the same mobile number and 2 seem to be from Tatsuya.

"Kagami? A text message? Who's it from?" Furihita asked.

Kagami puts down the water bottle and picks up his towel, wipes it around his neck and answered, "Ah. 2 came from Tatsuya and the other 3 messages came from some number I don't know."

Not noticing Kuroko up the stage, he spoke, "Kagami-kun, that's Akashi-kun's number." Surprised, he saw Kuroko leaning in to have a look from behind him, standing at the edge of the stage to get a quicker view.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Kagami said as he step one foot backwards.

"Doing what?" Kuroko asked.

"You know what I- eh. Wait a minute…. You said its Akashi's number?" Realizing this, Kagami looked at his mobile and stared at the number registered in the message box. The team heard it and all came close to take a look at Kagami's mobile.

"I wonder what he's up to." Hyuuga asked.

"Maa..Maa.. Don't be like that guys. For now, why don't you see and read the message. Maybe it's important." Kiyoshi said nonchalantly just like how he always says something.

Hearing his senpai's suggestion, he looked at the messages and read them in order starting from the bottom one. As soon as he was finished, he locked his mobile and sighed. Curious, the team members were waiting for Kagami to say something.  
Koga, like the playful and boisterous person as he always is, asked Kagami, "Nee…Nee.. What does it say? Come on!"

Kagami looked at Kuroko then turned around and faced everyone and said, "Well, all it says we're to meet up with him this weekend. He didn't even tell the reason why and where. Seriously a pain in the neck. "

"Hmm.. I wonder what for?" Izuki wondered.

"Maybe he wants revenge since you beat him and all." Koga added.

"I don't think that's it. If so, then he should take revenge against Kuroko-kun too since he's working together with Kagami-kun. I'm sure Akashi-kun knows that fact." Riko explained totally ignoring Koga's remarks.

"Well, since it seems that all he wants is to meet up with you then I see no problem at all. You can go and meet up with him if you'd like. I don't believe that we have practice over the weekend, right Riko?" Kiyoshi said.

"Huh? Ah.. Right. You can go and meet up with Akashi-kun, Kagami." Riko added.

"Sigh! Anyways, you guys are done chitchatting, right? Don't just stand there and continue doing your stretching's before your bodies get cold." Hyuuga yelled with authority.

A couple of hours passed, Kagami and Kuroko walked together as they are about to go home passing thru the back gate, since a lot of people, news reporters and magazine people are waiting for them by the front gate to get an interview. A few minutes of silence passed, Kagami kept looking Kuroko's way thru his left eye until Kuroko spoke, "What seems to be bothering you, Kagami-kun? You've been staring at me since practice ended."

"Urgh." Kagami uttered, "Sigh, maa… you see.. I…You know where we're going this Sunday, don't you?"

Kuroko stopped, and stood right behind Kagami as Kagami stepped one foot in front of him. Kagami turned his torso and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The mail you got from Akashi-kun, what does it say?" Kuroko asked while looking at Kagami's eyes earnestly.

"Ahh.. It says to go meet him up over the weekend and to ask you where we're suppose to go." He answered, scratching his head.

"I see. I don't think it would do you any good to meet up with him." Kuroko said.

"Wait! What? What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami glared at Kuroko as Kuroko walked pass Kagami and turn into the street corner.

"Oi! Wait up! Kuroko!" he added as he chases Kuroko at the street corner.

And after a few days, it's Saturday, the day when Kagami and Kuroko are suppose to meet up with Akashi.

"Sigh! Kagami-kun…" Kuroko sighed as he looks back and raised his head to Kagami and said, "Are you seriously going to come with me to meet up with Akashi-kun?"

"Huh! Of course I will! He sent me an invitation! Why the hell would I refuse!? If he wants a challenge, a rematch or whatever, I accept! Anyways, just show the way!" Kagami answered quite honestly without even thinking.

Not even surprised by Kagami's answer, Kuroko sighed and then smiled for a second thinking that what Kagami said was what he was expecting. Given up, Kuroko led the way to the meeting place. It took them a couple of hours until they reached it. And just as n as they are now standing in front of huge gate Kagami yelled, "Where the hell are we?"

"Ssshh… Keep your voice down Kagami-kun." Kuroko interrupted.

In front of a wide chestnut colored wooden gate they stood up for a matter of minutes until it opened. The one that greeted them was an old lady wearing a purple kimono with plump flowers decorated at the hem and at the bottom part of the sleeves asking them politely to come in, leading the way inside.

What surprised Kagami is that on his way inside what he would call a classic Japanese garden is that it's so humongous. As he walk side by side with Kuroko, he lowered his head a bit and said, "Nee.. Kuroko? Where the hell are we?"

Kuroko looked up at him thru the corner of his eye and answered casually, "This is Akashi-kun's house."


	2. Chapter 2: Mansion

Stopped short, Kagami froze for a second then followed by stepping a bit forward realizing that the house in front of him now is in fact Akashi Seijuro's mansion.

The old lady leaded them inside, escorted them thru the hall until they reached a specific room. As the old lady opened the door, Kuroko and Kagami stepped in and said, "Please wait a moment in this room as I call Master Seijuro and advise him that you have arrived."

"Hmm.. Arigatou." Kagami answered and bowed politely as the old lady closed the door and left towards Akashi's whereabouts.

Left alone with Kuroko in the room, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander and turned his head around looking and searching the room. It isn't as fancy as he thought. It's more like the entire house is modeled to an ancient Japanese household one would see during the old times. Antique vases, paintings, samurai swords in display and more, Kagami could not help but think that these are all fakes. When he was about to touch the katana on display, Kuroko spoke and said, "Kagami-kun, I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Like usual, Kagami was surprised as he found Kuroko already standing behind him. "Teme! Kuroko! Would you stop doing that!? You're really enjoying it, aren't you? Just popping out of nowhere and all. Sheesh!" Kagami said at the same time he thought, 'I could never get use to it. The way he just disappears and appears somewhere.'

"As I was saying, Kagami-kun, you should put that down. That Japanese sword you're holding is real and it's been with Akashi-kun's family since the Meiji Era. "

"That's right! It would be dangerous to play around with it, Kagamicchi." A voice said coming from the door that they just came in.

Kagami and Kuroko turned around and saw Kise enter the room coolly like the model that he is wearing a grey colored vest above his yellow short sleeve v-neck shirt and his cream colored cargo pants as he was soon followed by Midorima fixing his eyeglasses once more showing his tape colored fingers and Murasakibara dragging a huge sack behind him.

"Kise?! Wha-t?" Kagami reacted as he noticed the huge sack behind Murasakibara moved. "Wait a minute? What? What's that?"

"Ah… This? Mine-chin is inside." As Murasakibara said letting go of the sack.

They heard a voice cursing and thrashing inside the sack when Kise added laughing, "Pfft.. Hehe… Aominecchi is inside."

Kagami blurted, "Eh? Ao-mine?"

"Atsushi? Open the sack and let Daiki out." A voice from behind them answered. There stood Akashi Seijuro, wearing a light blue yukata as he graciously enters the room with everyone else.

As soon as Aomine was let out of the sack, he scratched his head and grabbed Murasakibara by the shirt and angrily said, "Teme! Murasakibara! What the hell was that for!?"

"Mine-chin, you're so noisy. Let me go! It's too hot!" Murasakibara said.

A veined popped in Aomine's head, smothering the hold on Murasakibara's shirt when Akashi interrupted and held Aomine's hand. "That's enough Daiki, let Atsushi go. I ordered him to bring you here."

Aomine looked at Akashi as he gradually lets go of Murasakibara's shirt and uttered, "Tch! I'm going home!"

"You are not leaving Daiki. Not yet until I'm done." Akashi said. Just with his powerful speech, Aomine stopped and sat down the tatami mat and said, "So, why did you call us here?"

"Akashi-kun? Does Kagami-kun need to be here?" Kuroko said out of nowhere. All members of the generation of Miracles glanced at Kagami and looked sternly. Feeling clueless, Kagami didn't shutter a word but Kise did, "That's right Akashicchi! What's Kagamicchi doing here?!"

"I would like to have an answer as well Akashi? I don't see the reason why Kagami would be invited here today." Midorima added.

"Huh? What? If you guys don't like it I'm more than happy to leave after you tell me the reason why I'm here on the first place." Kagami answered lividly staring at Akashi who's now sitting down across him.

"Everyone, sit down." Akashi ordered as he looks at each one of them with his left eye.

Shuddered, they all sat simultaneously and kept quiet until Akashi finally uttered the next word.

"Omedatou, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he looks at Kuroko sitting at Kagami's left side showing a dignified expression. And with just that, all of them, including Kagami looked straight at Kuroko with a worried look. "No need to feel vigilant. I only invited all of you for a celebration." Akashi added.

"Thank you Akashi-kun, however the congratulations should go to Kagami-kun. It was because I met Kagami that I was able to do so much." Kuroko answered as he stared straight at Akashi's eyes.

"That is correct. Meeting Taiga was indeed what pushed you but you earned it more than anyone else. Everyone in here thought the same thing." Akashi said as he looked at each one of the Generation of Miracles sitting around them.

"That's right! Thanks to Kurokocchi I started to enjoy basketball again. It's more fun to know whether or not you're going to win or not in a game. Nee, Kagamicchi." Kise said abruptly, excited as he stood up and sit near Kuroko.

"That's why you'll always be a BAKA, Kise!" Midorima snorted then added, "True that I started to recognize Kuroko's way of thinking but I still play to win." as he sorted out his eyeglasses sitting up straight next to Murasakibara.

"Eeeeh?! Midorimacchi?! What do you think about it Aominecchi?" Kise said as he looks at Aomine who's sitting sloppily at the corner of the room with his hands under his chin, yawning.

"Huh? I don't know! It's Tetsu's way of thinking. Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Aomine answered scruffily.

"Maa, Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin." Murasakibara added as he continued on chewing a new flavor of his favorite chips.

Akashi looked back at Kuroko and said, "Tetsuya has indeed the potential when I first met him but the fact that my eye did not completely gave me the information that I want. Tetsuya's growth was all due to his own skills."

Whilst on having a conversation, the door opened to their room and entered a man wearing a black coat walking straight to Akashi. As soon as he stood in front of him, Akashi tried to stand up and utter, "Fa-ther…" when he was hit and fell on the ground.

Everyone was shocked, Kagami, Kuroko and Kise stood up whilst, Aomine positioned himself to stand when they heard the man spoke angrily and yelled at Akashi. "You have some nerve! You dare to show your face! Not only have you lost but you have the guts to call these losers to come here in MY house."

Kagami was about to interfere when Midorima got hold of Kagami's arm and shifted his head from side to side gesturing a NO.

Akashi's at the floor, trying to pick himself up as the man before him continued to lecture him and gave him an earful. The man turned around and glared at all of them giving them a menacing stare, eyeing them and insulting them until Aomine got irritated and was about to punch him. Just a few inches away until his punch hits, Akashi blocked it and was hit instead, causing him to fall back to the floor. Kuroko ran towards Akashi worriedly helping him up not noticing a leg kicking him away. Kuroko was kicked thru his guts and laid on the floor coughing.

Like a volcano that erupted, Kagami, Kise and Aomine glared at the man before them. Even Murasakibara stopped from eating his snacks and stood up. And just when the three hot heads was about to charge, Midorima impeded and said, "Stop! That's enough." He looked at them with a serious look in his eyes which made them stopped half way their first step.

"Heh.. So you now have the guts to interfere as well Shintarou." The man said smirking from behind Midorima. The man came close and holds onto Midorima's waist leering besides his ear and added, "That is pretty brave of you Shintarou-kun!"

Alarmed by the man's actions, they are even more surprised to see that hand leering in Midorima's waist and he's not even doing something.

"Father, forgive me but don't you have an important meeting to be at right now with the minister." Akashi said as he's holding onto Kuroko, helping him up.

The man glared at Akashi's eyes and then looked at the blue haired boy he's helping when he burst out in laughter and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Curious

"Tell everyone else to leave the manor for a while. Don't let anyone else come near this room until I call." Akashi ordered the attendant behind the doors.

"I understand young Master." He said, closing the doors shit behind him and leaving the boys in the room alone. As ordered all caretakers were forbidden to come near the room they are at until they were ordered to do so. They all went out of the house, leaving the Generation of Miracles and Kagami behind.

As soon as they felt that everyone else left, Kise rushed toward Akashi and Kuroko, followed by Kagami and Aomine, "Kurokocchi? Akashicchi? " Kise yelled worriedly.

"I'm alright, Kise-kun. I was just not expecting it." Kuroko said with a faint smile on his face.

"Kuroko?" Kagami said looking at Kuroko as he helds his stomach.

"Akashi? Are you okay? Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Aomine said as he scratches his head.

"That's alright Daiki. I was the one who jumped in the middle of it." Akashi answered as Murasakibara pulled him away from Kuroko to assist him. "Shintarou. Gome. Arigatou. (Shintarou, Sorry. Thanks.)" he added as he looks at Midorima standing in front of them.

All of a sudden, Midorima felt eyes staring at him. "Mi-dorimachi? What just happened? Earlier that old man was…" Kise stopped, thinking whether he should continue what he was suppose to say when Kagami blurted it out, "..He was feeling your waist."

Everyone stopped and looked at Midorima who was standing still, silent. "Oi! Midorima! Answer the question? Who was that old guy?" Aomine said in his usual dishonest tone.

"It was my father." Akashi answered as Murasakibara holds onto his arm supporting him. At the same time, Midorima and Kuroko looked the other way. Both of them knew Akashi's father. Midorima knew him way before their freshmen years as he used to play shogi with Akashi at his house. As for Kuroko, he found out about Akashi's father by chance when Akashi's father showed up at the back exit of the school before riding a black car talking to him.

Since Akashi's father is a figure head even amongst politicians, everyone who watches television or the news would know who that man is.

"Gome. Kuroko. Are you alright?" Akashi asked.

"Mmm..I'm alright. What about you Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said looking back at Akashi.

"I'm okay. Sorry you guys have to see that." Akashi answered in his monotonous tone. "Atsushi? Can you let me go?" Akashi said, however, Murasakibara tightened his grip instead of letting him go, causing Akashi to flinch. Aomine noticed this and walked towards Murasakibara and snatched Akashi from his grasp.

"Mine-chin, can you please don't interfere?" Murasakibara said looking down at Aomine.

"That is enough Murasakibara! You're grip is much too strong for Akashi. Let them sit down first, both Akashi and Kuroko." Midorima said.

As they both sat down and was assisted by Kise and Aomine, Midorima asked, "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

"We are Shintarou." Akashi answered then glanced at Kuroko for a moment and they both looked at Midorima when Kuroko spoke, "Are you alright, Midorima-kun?"

Surprised by Kuroko's question, they all saw a troubled expression in Midorima's face when he answered, "Wh-at are you talking about Kuroko? I'm fi-ne…." before he can finish his sentence he was cut off by Akashi and said, "You are not fine Shintarou! You don't have to act tough. You're pride means nothing for the moment."

Knowing Akashi was correct, "Urgh." Is all what Midorima can utter and looks down at the floor with a sigh.

"Hey! What's going on here? Don't just ignore us, Akashicchi. You guys are the only ones who can understand each other, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi too." Kise protested.

As the three aforementioned names where cited, they looked at each other and sighed, knowing that they would have to clear things up with them and tell them the story behind everything.

As Akashi started, Kise and Kagami sat besides Kuroko as Murasakibara sat behind Akashi and Aomine besides him which is across Midorima, intently listening as the atmosphere becomes heavy. Akashi started off his story right when before he entered Teikou Middle School. How he grew up and what kind of education he had. The reason why he believes that winning is everything. He grew up in an environment where his father imprinted him the philosophy that loosing means the same as dying.

They were not as surprised as they thought they would be, as they were already expecting some this. But what surprised them the most was when Akashi told them the story of how he and Midorima were molested by his father during their second year in middle school right after they claimed their first championship. Both Akashi and Midorima stopped short and looked the other way as all eyes looked at them. Akashi continued to tell his story until what happened recently as he goes on, Kuroko and the rest of the Miracles finally understood the reason why Akashi suddenly changed and became the way he is on their third year in middle school.

Infuriated, Aomine, punched the floor hard and spoke curses! Kagami was also angry, even though he has nothing to do with it. He felt rage took him over and stood up walking straight at the door when he was grabbed by Kise from behind.

"Kagamicchi? Where are you going?" Kise asked.

"Where else? I'm gonna find that fucking old pervert and hit him!" Kagami roar in fury.

"Please stop Kagami!" Midorima said in a low voice.

"What!?" he turned around at the same time as Kise did and looked at Midorima. "Why? He did this to you guys! Why are you just letting him! He's you're freaking dad Akashi! Why did you let him do it to you!? You should've smacked him! And-"

"That's not easy!" Midorima yelled. That was the first time they all heard Midorima raised his voice.

"Midorimacchi?" "Midorima-kun" both Kise and Kuroko said simultaneously looking anxiously at Midorima.

"Father has political influence, no matter how hard we try to protest no one will believe it. A man known to be the next minister molested and raped his own son and his son's friend." Akashi said as he quietly stood up and walked closed to Kagami.

"Th-en all the more reason to - " as Kagami was about to finish his sentence a finger was placed in his lips and Akashi said looking at him straight in his eyes and smiled, "Thank you!" and he left.

"Wha-?" all have the same reaction. That was the first time they saw Akashi smiled that way. It's a sweet and tender smile that he never shows to anyone, not even once to any of them, but was only shown to Kagami.

Kagami thought nothing of it but it's different for the rest of the Generation of Miracles. All eyes now at Kagami and Kagami started to feel awkward.

Murasakibara stood up and left the room following towards Akashi whilst the rest of them remained at the room. Kise closed the door and walked towards Kuroko when Kagami, just out of curiosity blurted out, "Nee, Midorima? How does it feel like to be taken in by a guy?"

Utterly surprised, all eyes went wide, Kise's jaw dropped and Aomine laughed hard after a few seconds. Midorima's face was flushed, fidgeting he smack at Kagami in the head, "Wha- What are you asking you idiot?"

"Sigh! Kagami-kun has no delicacy at all." Kuroko sighed.

"Ahahahaha… Way to go BaKagami! Ahahaha…" Aomine's laugh could be heard across the hall.

"Teme! Ahomine! What are you laughing at!?" Kagami retorted. Aomine continued to laugh at Kagami. When he heard Kise sighed as well, "Sigh! So Kagamicchi doesn't know the word delicacy, doesn't he?" Aomine laughed even harder until a few more minutes when the door opened up again and Akashi entered followed by Murasakibara.

"Oh! What's going on Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked surprisingly holding a tray with glasses of water and ice in it.

"Ahahaha… Nee, listen to this… Right after the both of you left, BaKagami asked Midorima how it feels like to do it with a guy? Ahahaha. The fucking idiot is still a virgin! Ahahaha…" Aomine laughed even harder.

Akashi looked at Midorima who's currently in a daze and Kuroko sighing besides Kise while Aomine's laugh isn't stopping at all. Akashi smirked, he walked near Murasakibara grabbed a glass of water, drank a mouthful, walked towards Kagami, slowly bent down and kissed him.

This scene stopped Aomine from laughing and snapped Midorima from his dazed. Looking at how Kagami was being kissed by Akashi, Kise gulped a mouthful. Unknown to him, the stares that he's getting, all he's feeling is the kiss Akashi's giving him. Akashi licked his lips and inserted his tongue inside, traces of saliva and the water that he drank before drips down Kagami's chin. And just after a minute, Akashi withdrew his lips, stood up straight and looked down at Kagami licking his own lips, trying to say 'delicious' or 'thanks for the treat'.

Sitting there stunned, Kagami yelled, "Teme! What was that for!?"

"Didn't you wanna know how it is to be with a man? Isn't that what you asked Shintarou?" Akashi answered like reigning over a slave showing his authority.

"Urgh." Blushing, he glared at Akashi and wipes his mouth.

Noticing the blush, Kuroko spoke, his face already near Kagami and said, "Kagami-kun, you're face is flushed."

"Ku-Kuroko?" "Tetsu." "Kurokocchi?" Kagami, Aomine and Kise said at the same time glancing from Kuroko now to Kagami's face. True enough, this is a surprise to them. The challenger and the person that they all fought and lost against is blushing like a girl just because he was kissed. Struck, they all find it cute.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust

Akashi moving first, he walked closer to Kagami, his right hand placed in his left shoulder as Akashi's left hand wrapped around his neck, Akashi straddles Kagami. His eyes gleaming seductively as his blue yukata slips past his thighs exposing his ivory skin as he sits down at Kagami's lap.

"Oi! Aka-" Kagami tried to tell him off but was then briefly kissed again by Akashi. Realizing that all the of the Generation of Miracles are seeing this he tried to struggle his way out when he heard Akashi whispered by his hear seductively, "Stop struggling Taiga. I can feel it poking in between my thighs you know."

Kagami was beat red! Realizing that he's already getting hard just by Akashi straddling him, Akashi was lifted from him by Murasakibara and said, "Aka-chin! Please stop doing that with Kaga-chin." And whilst Akashi was staring at Murasakibara for a moment Aomine told Murasakibara to put Akashi down and as he did so, Akashi grabbed Aomine by the neck and kissed him as well.

Stunned, Aomine pushed Akashi a bit and had to let go, he said, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Akashi? I like girls with big tits! I'm not interested with kissing guys!"

"I know. It just seemed interesting so I just did." Akashi said like it doesn't matter.

"Akashicchi is so daring. Ahaha" Kise added.

When Kuroko noticed that Kagami was still sitting down in the tatami mat fidgeting he asked, "What's the matter Kagami-kun?"

Kagami felt that his heart skipped a beat, trying to control his blush he faced Kuroko and said, "I-it's nothing!"

"Hmm.. I guess you have to blame that curiosity of yours Taiga. I was kinda expecting you're a passive considering how you reacted." Akashi said teasingly.

"Wha- EEEEEHHHHH!" Midorima, Aomine and Kise reacted all at once. As they all look at Kagami fidgeting.

"Wha-t! I'm not! It's because you're weird! That's all!" Kagami vehemently denied.

"Hmm…. By the way, I can be both passive and dominant." Akashi declared as he walks towards Midorima and kisses him. Midorima leaned back unintentionally giving Akashi more room to push him down. As all eyes stare at this action watching how Akashi's tongue play with Midorima's they all felt a thump in their hearts. Kise and Aomine are both thinking how seductive Midorima is being a passive and how Akashi is erotically sexy seducing all of them to play.

As they watch, the scene gets tenser and tenser. They all feel like they are watching a live porn video with Midorima acting the female role and Akashi dominating him. At the middle of this kissing scene, Akashi's right hand, went down and caressed Midorima's thigh all the way to his member. Midorima felt the touch and gasped breaking the kiss.

"Oi! Akashi! St-op!... Aa-hh!" he moaned, Midorima tried to retort when he felt Akashi gripped his member thru his trousers.

Hearing Midorima moaned, Aomine, Kise, Kagami and Kuroko were all surprised and blushed. They have never heard Midorima's voice like that, so low yet so sexy. As they watch Midorima quiver from Akashi's touches, Aomine could not help it but pulls Akashi away from Midorima as Kise did the same thing, pulling away Midorima from Akashi.

"Oi! That's enough Akashi. You're seriously weird!" Aomine raised his voice at Akashi as he holds Akashi by his left arm.

At the same time, MIdorima was panting, blushing hard when he realized that Kise's arms were wrapped around him tightly and he could hear Kise's breath by his ear. He heard Kise worriedly said, "Ar-e you okay, Midorimacchi?"

Kise could hear Midorima's pants. He could not see Midorima's face right now as he is embracing him from behind. He could feel Midorima's quick heartbeat and can see that his ears are getting red. Figuring it out, he thought that Midorima was blushing pretty hard right now. As he was focused on Midorima's condition, he heard a muffled sound and turned his head in front of him. He saw, Akashi now kissing Aomine again.

Aomine felt weak, he dropped at the floor just from Akashi's kiss. He yelled at Akashi and said, "Teme! Akashi! I told you I'm only interested in girls! And damn it! You used the emperor's eye on me!"

"You know how I hate looking up Daiki." Akashi answered. As he licks his lips and kneels down touching Aomine's member slowly, he added, "And as far as I can see, aren't you already hard from watching me and Shintarou make out!"

"Wha-?!" Aomine was cut off in between when he felt Akashi rub his palm on top of his pants, he pulls Akashi's arm towards him and said, "Tch! This is your fault Akashi!" with a slight blush, he kissed Akashi roughly, playing with his tongue as he slips his right hand in between Akashi's thighs exposing that ivory skin.

"Chotto! Chotto! Mine-chin!" Murasakibara pulls Aomine away from Akashi hard and yanking Aomine towards his own.

"Teme! Murasakibara! That hurts! Wha-" even before he could finish what he was going to say, Murasakibara kissed Aomine more roughly than what he did with Akashi, eliciting a moan from Aomine. Blushing, Aomine tries to pull away however given the gigantic body, 2 meter tall, center like Murasakibara, even he could not budge him. Slick sounds from their kiss can be heard, making them oblivious as to what's going on around them when Akashi spoke, "I kinda knew Atsushi has a thing for Daiki."

"Wha-WHAAAAAT!?" All of them yelled together, making the said couple stopped from their kissing.

"Well, I've been making moves on Daiki and Atsushi keeps on pulling me away. But when I did it with Shintarou, he just let it be." Akashi exclaimed.

"Wait! Wait! Didn't Murasakibara pulled you away from me too?" Kagami said.

"Oh that! It's because Daiki was about to interfere so Atsushi stepped in so that Daiki won't have to. I guess when Daiki pulled me away from Shintarou, Atsushi wasn't able noticed it at once and stepped in a minute to late." He explained as he stirringly looked at two mentioned names.

"Hmm… Aomine-kun…" Kuroko said as he looks up at Aomine. Aomine saw Kuroko a few inches away from him and said, "Tetsu?" Kuroko added, "This is the first time I've seen you blush."

Hearing it made Aomine blush even harder, all eyes towards him, he felt Murasakibara tighten his embrace on him. He then felt Murasakibara's hands move. His left hand slowly caressed Aomine's torso as his right hand goes down to his pants feeling him up, Aomine gasped.  
Watching Aomine get flustered by Murasakibara's touches, Kise could not help but get excited too. He then followed suite and started to caress Midorima who's still in his arms. Midorima's starting to feel it. His body is now tensing up, feeling the course of Kise's hands until he heard Kise spoke softly from behind the nape of his neck. Kise said, "Gome ne, Midorimacchi." After that, he heard his pants being unzipped and there sprang his member half erect whilst Kise slowly strokes it, Midorima gives out stifled moans.

At the same time as Kise and Murasakibara's actions, Akashi moved back at Kuroko, dragged him and pushed him towards Kagami still sitting stunned in his current position.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko wondered.

As Kagami snaps out of his dazed, he felt Kuroko's breath a few centimeters away from his face. Kuroko was now facing Kagami, kneading in his lap caused by Akashi when Akashi pushes Kuroko slowly further closing a few inch gaps between their bodies. Akashi spoke, "Since, they are all having fun by themselves, why don't we have a bit of fun too Tetsuya?"

"Aah.. A-ka-shi-kun? Aaah.." Kuroko's voice, as normally low pitched as he is, he sounded sexier than ever in Kagami's ears. Hearing Kuroko whimper through Akashi's stimulations turns him on.

"Doesn't your voice sound erotic right now Tetsuya? It looks like Taiga's getting turned on by it." Smirking, Akashi looked at Kagami as Kuroko did the same, he said, "Ka-Kagami-kun?"

"Gome, Kuroko!" Kagami said as he felt his own member poking Kuroko's thighs.

Kuroko reached his hands out to Kagami and pulls him into a kiss. It's sweet, gentle and soft. Kagami had never thought that Kuroko will be the one to initiate the kiss so he kisses him back returning the sweet and soft kiss making Kuroko moan. Felling ignored, Akashi's hands twitched, he moved his hands to slowly strip Kuroko of his clothes, starting from his buttoned white shirt. Using such minimal movements as he strips him of his clothing, he touches Kuroko from his chest, down to his torso, gradually unbuttoning and unzipping Kuroko's pants. His half-erect member was now being stroked by Akashi making Kuroko moan more in ecstasy as Kagami works on his nipples, pinching as he licks and bites the nape of his neck.

Not aware of what's happening anymore, lying on the tatami mat, Aomine gasped and groaned as he felt the sudden intrusion at his hole. "Te-me! St-op! Aahhh… Mu-murasa… Aaaah-ah. Nnnhh.." Aomine said in between his pants as he tries to push Murasakibara's body away from him with all his might but to no avail.

Murasakibara leaned a tad bit closer to Aomine's face and said, "It's no use Mine-chin. You're insides are already twitching." Murasakibara continued to thrust his full length inside Aomine which earned Aomine to arch his back and moaned loudly.

At the same time, Kise heard it he said, "Heh… So Aominecchi can moan like that too. That's surprising, nee… Midorimacchi?"

"Shu-shut up Kise! Hu-" Midorima retorted.

"Eh? What is it Midorimacchi? If you don't speak up I won't know what you want." Kise said teasingly as he stops thrusting inside Midorima.

In all fours, with his elbows leaning on the floor, he slightly turned his head towards Kise. His eye glasses were removed a bit earlier, his face showing lust and inviting, covered with heated gaze, he covetously said to Kise, "Hurry up and make me feel good, Kise!"

Like an electric shock, Kise grinned and said, "As you wish, Midorimacchi." He pounded Midorima from the back whilst his left hand was stroking Midorima's member at the same time that his right was holding onto Midorima's waist. Midorima moans at each thrust Kise did hitting his prostrate as he repeatedly called out Kise's name like some lover would do. Music to his ears, Kise could not help but want more from Midorima. Kiseki no Sedai's number one shooter squirming and moaning in his touches, all his thoughts are being filled up with the sensation he's now currently getting, no longer paying attention to what Aomine and Murasakibara's actions neither does the threesome that's been going on with Kagami, Kuroko and Akashi.

Kuroko huffed, sensing the sudden advancement of Akashi's middle finger in his hole. Then he felt another one, there are now two fingers inside him, stretching him out. Scissoring until he felt that bundle of nerves being hit, he groaned, arching his back.

"Looks like I found it." Akashi said. He looked at Kagami and gave him a sign. Kagami lifted Kuroko up and Akashi leisurely worked on Kagami's pants. Akashi licked Kagami's member making him twitch as Kuroko stood in front of him, legs widespread and disheveled shirt, Kagami started to suck on Kuroko's member doing the same thing that Akashi's doing to him now. Kuroko moaned, intoxicated for a few moments when he was pulled away by Kise.

"Ki-Kise-kun?" is all but Kuroko can utter when he was kissed right after he was pulled away by him. Kise said as he slowly pulls a few inches away, "You're damn erotically sexy Kurokocchi. I can't help it. Gome!" And with that, Kise entered Kuroko from the back from where they stood. "Aahh… K-Ki-se-kun."

"Hmmm… Ryouta, huh? That means you just have to make do with me for now Taiga." Akashi said as he stopped sucking Kagami off, he pushed Kagami down now lying on the mat and has pulled his pants off. He positioned himself at his member and slowly sheathed himself.

"Wa-h. Matte! A-kashi! Nnnhh.." Kagami uttered as her felt Akashi started to move his hips.

"Tha-That's good Taiga. But I don't think this is enough. Haaa…aa…hhh.." Akashi said in between his pants. Like some sort of signal, Kagami grabbed Akashi's member and started to stroke it. Akashi's disheveled yukata reveals his ivory skin, from his neck down to his torso and his slender thighs now riding Kagami. Akashi carefully leaned his back backwards a bit, licked and sucked on his own fingers and tried to reach out at Kagami's hole. He inserted his middle finger and Kagami jolted. Enjoying the sensation, Akashi licked his lips as he pants and called out to Murasakibara. "Atsushi? Come here."

It's as if he knew that Murasakibara and Aomine are already done pleasuring themselves, he called out to Murasakibara. Murasakibara came close, just by one signal from Akashi, Murasakibara understood what he wanted and positioned himself at Kagami's hole. Murasakibara lifted Kagami's left thigh and impaled his member inside making Kagami moan at the intrusion. The rhythm of thrust that Murasakibara does puts Kagami in the same pace as he thrusts inside Akashi at the same time. Akashi moves hips in rhythm with the other two's movements making squishing sounds as he pants and huffs.

In time with this, Kise and Kuroko are in tune with the other three's movements and just a couple of minutes, they both came.  
That was the second time, Kise came. One from inside Midorima and the second time now was with his favorite Kurokocchi.  
Panting and exhausted, Kuroko was starting to compose himself when Midorima joined in and positioned himself in front of Kuroko. "Mi-dorima-kun?" Puzzled, he heard Midorima answered him.

"Kuroko." Was what all Midorima said. Just his name, shyly, he was lying on the tatami mat. He opened his legs for Kuroko and looked at him longingly.

Kuroko understood, as he composed himself, he forgot that Kise was still inside him, and felt Kise's left hand in his member. "Kurokocchi…" Kise gasped Kuroko's name as he helps Kuroko aligns his member and steadily puts in his member inside Midorima. Kuroko felt a weird sensation. He can feel the white liquid from inside Midorima dripping down his member from Midorima's insides.

"Mi-Midorima-kun, you're… insides are.. hot… nnn.." Kuroko said as he settles down for a few seconds, he heard Kise spoke, "Gome. Kurokocchi, I don't want to pull out. Can we do it again?" with his head slumping on Kuroko's shoulders, he felt Kuroko nod. And just as Kise was about to initiate, he felt the intrusion in his hole, rashly inserted. Kise screamed. It hurts. There was no lube, no preparation but he felt a thick mass invaded his insides. He turned his head and saw Aomine from behind him.

"Teme Kise! Don't think that you're the only one that won't get your ass used!?" Aomine smirked.

"A-Aominecchi?" surprised, he did not expect Aomine to do it with him. He looks up to Aomine and respects him. Kise really likes Aomine, because if he didn't meet him, he wouldn't even think of trying out basketball let alone join in a club and cut down on his modeling work. Then again, Kuroko was his trainer back in Teikou. Even though, he was stronger than him, and when Kuroko left the basketball team right after their 3rd year championship, it hurts him a lot. That was when he realized that he loved Kuroko. The feeling he has right now, he didn't complain. It was pure bliss to Kise. To be with the people he likes and doing this now.

Aomine felt up Kise. He kissed Kise's slender neck, wraps his left hand on Kise's waist as his right is busy playing on Kise's nipples, he impaled himself inside Kise. The first thrust came from Aomine. It made Kise move and thrust into Kuroko. Simultaneously, it made Kuroko thrust into Midorima. Having this sensation repeated for a couple of minutes, panting and sweating, calling each other's name, they all felt that they were close. Aomine had his head reached out to Kuroko and called out his name. Hearing this, Kuroko turned his head, seeing Kise slump his sideways, giving Kuroko and Aomine a bit of space. "Aomine-kun…" panting, he heard Aomine said his name and was kissed right besides Kise's head as they thrusts in each other they all came at once.

Pulling out from each other's holes, they felt the other's cum drips to their thighs. They lay in the mat exhausted, sweating and panting. Just as they finished, they heard, Kagami and Akashi moaned in ecstasy when Murasakibara groaned at the same time, they came together.

Worn out, everyone was either lying on the mat or sitting up gasping for air, sweating. As soon as they were able to catch their breath they looked at each other for a moment and sighed then they heard Kagami spoke, "Aargh.. I shouldn't have come."

And by that, they all stared at Kagami briefly and laughed altogether. Aomine and Kise both were being the loud mouth that they are laughed the hardest. Murasakibara just timidly sat straight on the tatami mat looking around and feeling hungry. Kuroko and Midorima smiled and laughed softly as Akashi just smirked in amusement.

"Wha-What's funny?!" Kagami questioned them as he tries to sit up then heard Kuroko spoke softly, "Gome! Kagami-kun, it's just… pfft.. the way you said it has a lot of meanings….".. Puzzled, Kagami was left there with something to think about as the rest continued laughing.

A/N: Okay another bad ending. What can I do?! It's easy to end my fics with a bit of a laugh and comedy. Hehehe.. And I seriously have no idea what happened after the Winter Cup Tournament. I don't know who won when I was creating this fanfic. I don't know what's the relationship Kagami and Akashi has now that the Winter Cup is over. So this fic all about "What ifs? Since the manga so far was up until the battle between Kiyoshi and one of the uncrowned generals when I started this fic, so whatever happens in this story is all fan made. Of course, you all know that. Hehehe… Please rate!


End file.
